Pipeline pigs perform various pipeline maintenance, cleaning and inspection operations while the pipeline continues to operate under pressure and transport product. The pig is introduced into the pipeline by way of a trap (the “pig launcher”) connected to the pipeline. Once the pig is placed inside the launcher, the closure door of the launcher is closed and pipeline flow is used to push the pig into and through the pipeline. The pig continues to travel through the pipeline until the pig reaches a receiving trap (the “pig catcher”).
In order to launch itself properly into the pipeline, the pig must experience an adequate pressure differential across the pig body. The ability to control bypass flow through the pig body, therefore, is critical to providing sufficient acceleration of the pig during its launch into the pipeline and controlling the speed of the pig as it travels through the pipeline. In many cases—such as those where minimal flow is available to push the pig out of the launcher and into the pipeline—it is desirable to have minimum bypass flow through the pig during the initial launch phase, that is, up until the time at which the pig passes the first mainline valve and bypass tee.